


oh they're such good friends of mine

by putsch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Asahi wanted was to get a drink of water and go back to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh they're such good friends of mine

**Author's Note:**

> its like 4am and i apologize for nothing

Asahi has no idea how this happened to him. 

  
  
In the pitch black cover of night he sat up from his futon, bleary eyed, thirsty, and decided to get up and go to the bathroom to get some water. He had to be quiet, of course. The entire team was out cold after a full day of training camp, which was fair when their days start at seven in the morning and they practice until nearly six at night.

What should've happened was simple: Asahi would get one of the little paper cups, fill up the water from the sink, and go right back to bed.

What actually happened: Asahi took one step inside, and his entire body froze in place at the sound of a breathy little inhale.

Asahi's eyes dart around, hoping to find a source of the sound in the bathroom, only to notice nothing out of place near the toilet stalls and sinks.  _'Oh my god'_ , he thinks, suddenly feeling very, very awake, _'there is a bathroom ghost and it is going to kill me and--'_

Another noise, a little groan, and suddenly it hits Asahi that the voice is oddly familiar, interrupting his nerve wracking train of thought. It's a deeper tone than he's used to hearing from the voice, and the breathless quality only comes after they've been practicing all day, like when they were talking after the last practice game of camp. But that doesn't really make sense, because Asahi could've swore that everyone was still asleep in their futons. Then again, it's not like he really checked before getting up. Asahi also realizes he can only see half the bathroom from the doorway - the sinks were against a tiled wall that cut through the middle of the bathroom, stopping three quarters of the way across, and behind that wall was the showers. 

 

But what would Suga, of all people, be doing in a shower stall at this hour?

 

As quietly as he could, Asahi pads across the tile floor until he could peak around the corner of the wall. It's dark in the bathroom, but the light from the few windows let in the outside lamps and moonlight, giving enough light to see silver hair and pale skin pressed against the wall by tanned, strong arms, face obscured from being buried in the other's neck. Not like Asahi needed to see his face to know exactly who it was.

 

 _'Holy shit_ .' Asahi's eyes blow wide, blood rushing up his face and turning it bright red with heat, turning back around the wall as fast as he could manage. _' Suga and Daichi... they're going to do it here?!'_

 

Almost as if to taunt him, it was Daichi that groaned this time, murmuring something to Suga that Asahi couldn't make out, and Suga giggling in response.

What he should do is obvious. He should turn right around, ignore what he saw in the open stalls of the shower and head right back to bed.

For some terrible, embarrassing reason his nerves and fear aren't enough to move him from the rooted spot against cold tile, listening to the sounds of his two best friends dragging lips and teeth across each others skin. The little breaths that fill the silent night air. Asahi feels like his blood is thrumming against his skin, his bones, he shouldn't be here, this is private, it's not for him. 

 

(Even if he wanted it to be)

 

What he does do is swallow the lump in his throat, and turn to look around the corner of the wall, quietly, knowing how easily he'd be spotted like this. Not just by Daichi and Suga, but by anyone else who would come in, innocently trying to get water like he did.

He takes a better look at the two of them, his shock mostly subsided in his gut, replaced by something new curling warm and uncomfortable inside him. Daichi is down to his briefs, showing off his incredible ass, his shirt hiked all the way up by Suga's hands, which drag curving lines against his ribcage. Suga doesn't look any better, shirt gone and his sleep shorts halfway down his ankles. It's... god, it's a lot to take in, Asahi has to bite his lip to keep himself from saying anything. He knew his friends were beautiful, hot in their own respective way but this? This was obscene. He didn't know what to make of it past the way the blood of his flushed cheeks shoots right down to his cock.

 

(He shouldn't be watching, Asahi knows this, this is a show they're putting on for each other, not him, but god if he doesn't want to be right there between them.)

 

Their hips press together and Asahi sinks his teeth further into his lip, listening to the two lovers groan. His own cock is uncomfortable against his boxers, just at the sight, at the thrill, and Asahi wishes he could tear himself away instead of pushing his hand down past the elastic of his pants. He palms at himself, slowly, watching the way Daichi's back flexes, the way they kiss each other like there's nothing better, the way Suga's arms wrap around him and hands gracefully rest on Daichi's neck. He shivers listening to the wet pop of Suga's lips as he pulls away before kissing Daichi's sturdy jaw, listening to Daichi's breath hitch and the small sound of a slap against Suga's rear, the warm chuckle Suga gives him in response. Asahi takes it all in, feels himself getting impossibly hard at the sight,wishes he could've found out about this dirty part of himself in any other way.

Kind of.

Maybe not really at all, if he's being honest, even though that just makes Asahi feel worse. He should stop. He should go, say something, anything, anything but this.

Asahi nearly works up the nerve to pull his hand out of his pants, to walk away, when Daichi starts kissing down the column of Suga's throat, down his chest, fingers slipping past boxer fabric until it's out of the way, when Suga's cock comes free and Daichi drops to his knees.

 

He nearly gasps at the sight of it.

 

 _'Holy shit'_ , he thinks, again, because he knew the two of them were close, yeah, but not so close that Suga's reaction to Daichi's drop is only a scarlet flush over his cheekbones and pale fingers slipping into cropped black hair as naturally as they glide against volleyball leather. Asahi had expected, well, more surprise, maybe? Or for Daichi to look more nervous with Suga's cock against his cheek instead of that usual sureness, but then again, what did he know?   
  
The two of them shift, slightly, and it hits him that all Suga or Daichi would have to do is look a little to their left, and they'd be staring right at Asahi. He's so easy to spot, half turned around the partition wall with his hand in his pants. It'd all be over just like that.

But no, Suga is too riveted watching Daichi, and Daichi's complete concentration is on the way he runs his hands over Suga's thighs, the long drags of tongue over the full length Suga's cock. Wet, sloppy ministrations and hitched noises must cover how hard Asahi is breathing, how his heart hammers so loudly in his chest, otherwise he's sure they'd hear him from across the room. 

He swipes his thumb across the tip of his cock, already too hard in his boxers, dragging precum down his cock so it's easier to stroke, yet he never takes his eyes off the two of them. They're an amazing pair to watch, all goosebumps and blushes yet moving seamlessly in sync, what with the way Daichi's head bobs down and Suga's hips roll just so. Asahi can tell they've done this before, maybe even in this exact position. 

The worst part is Asahi isn't sure where he'd rather be - because what he wouldn't give to have the bruises on his knees from the tiled floor, to feel the weight of Suga's heat in his mouth and oh, how he must taste. Yet, yet, how good must Daichi's mouth feel around his cock, sucking his cheeks in like that, ever reliable hands on his body and the feel of his own hands in his captain's hair. Asahi bites his lip as he strokes himself faster, watching the two of them across the room move faster in time, and it's a little too easy for Asahi to imagine himself right there with them.

 

"Oh, Daichi, yes,  _yes_ \--"

 

But this is the bathroom in the dead of night, not under the shimmering lights of the court, and some things can't always be the same.

 

Suga's words dissolve into higher pitched keens and groans as Daichi, (and  _holy shit_ , Asahi thinks for the umpteenth time), bobs down far enough until his nose is brushing against his stomach. Asahi sinks his teeth into his lip, doing everything he can to be quiet, to be quick about this so he can minimize the risk of getting caught and embarrassing all three of them, but it's harder than he expected. Well, not so much the being quiet part. It's the being quick about it that is killing him, because Asahi wants to watch for as long as possible, to drink in the sight of quivering thighs and fisted hands, the low sounds and the perfected angles of jawlines and necks. It's maddening, making Asahi feel too hot in his own skin, that too-familiar feeling of wanting to crawl out of it and away, yet being rooted in place. He ends up gripping himself tighter, sinking his teeth deeper into his own lip until he fears he's going to taste iron.

 

He's not sure who finishes first - his head is a mess through the final strokes of his cock, mind blurry with his own pleasure and the noises of Suga and Daichi finishing just sound so far away. It's not so different from being submerged and trying to hear the music on the other side of the water.

 

What he does know is that Suga's falls to the bathroom floor to curl against Daichi, while Asahi grabs a paper towel and tucks himself away, heading back to the other room alone.

**Author's Note:**

> so have you accepted asadaisuga as your lord and savior today


End file.
